


Can't keep my hands to myself

by Mykie_doll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Implied bathroom sex yehe, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, NSFW, Ohhhhh shit, Yooran, bby would u like sum fuk, gone sexuaaaal, nice dinner date, or there will be sex if i continue it, public, sin - Freeform, sneaky gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykie_doll/pseuds/Mykie_doll
Summary: Saeran is dragged to a dinner date with his brother, his brother's girlfriend and Yoosung. Can he keep his gay contained?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The yooran community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+yooran+community).



> I think this is the first serious fanfic i've ever written, so it might be a bit shit/hard to read lol I'm not a writer!! I just love penis and scenarios about people falling in love

Saeran looked vacantly into the flickering candle on the table. Marie, Saeyoung's girlfriend, was still yapping about God knows what. Saeran had zoned out half way. His resentment for her has grown in this moment because she was the one that practically forced him to come to this little 'dinner date' with Saeyoung, Yoosung and herself. They were going to 'catch up' on their lives, despite the fact that this was just Saeyoung and Marie yammering on about nothing. Also Saeran doesn't give a shit about their lives. Yoosung was seated next to Saeran across from them, elbows resting on the table, eyes fixated on the couple, seemingly very interested in what they were talking about. Saeran guessed he was just a very good actor, the blur of speech that came out of their mouths was practically lulling him to sleep.

"Saeran, how's your Fougasse À l'ail?" He snapped back into consciousness to see Marie's eyes on him. She was probably just trying to include him in the conversation. "Fergie ah what what? It's just garlic bread." Marie squinted. Ah yes, she insisted on coming to a fancy French restaurant instead of, you know, a normal restaurant where he could actually read the menu. Yoosung chuckled at his ...mispronunciation... the mellow sound made the corners of his mouth upturn slightly but seeing the warm eyes of Marie still on him his mouth contorted into a forced frown. However it was proved hard to keep his face in a scowl when he noticed Yoosung's violet gaze still laid on him from the corner of his eye. Something bubbled up within him whenever he caught Yoosung's shiny puppy-dog eyes looking at him but he couldn't quite put his finger on the emotion.

A man with a neat-looking black and white tux looked down at the four of them. Marie paused her conversation and spoke, "Could I have a Fizz la Poire please?" Saeyoung scanned the menu, pointed at one of the tiny words and chimed in "And could I have a Coin...tr... uh," "Cointreau fizz, hun." "Thanks babe." The waiter then nodded politely and turned to Yoosung. "And what about you, sir?" "Uh, do you have coke?" The waiter's lips thinned slightly, as though he was confused at the request. "No we do not I'm afraid, we can only offer what's on the menu." "Alright, then I'll have a... ..." his eyes wandered to the drinks section, where the names were all written in some alien language. "I'll have a Ceri- ah!" Yoosung yelped slightly. Something lightly snaked over his leg. "A uh- a Cerise f..." he was very aware of the presence of something touching him, traveling up his thigh. "I'll have a Cerise f...uck..." he groaned as Saeran squeezed his upper thigh slightly too hard. The waiter's mouth twitched a little but he didn't say anything. "Cerise fizz. Please." Saeran looked to Yoosung to see his face dusted with a flushed pink colour, his ears matching. He smirked. "And what about you, sir?" the waiter said as he slowly looked to the older. "Uh. I'll have what he's having." "Good choice, sir. Your drinks will be here shortly" the man concluded, scuttling away a little too quickly.

"That shade of pink suits you" Saeran chuckled now fully turned to Yoosung, his hand still resting suspiciously high on the younger boy's thigh.

"Wouldyoushutthefuckup."

Saeran's laugh was low but melodic, Yoosung looked down at his plate and chewed on his bottom lip. "What's the matter, Yoosung?" the older boy tilted his head, as though innocently unaware of his actions but the sneer in his grin gave away his intentions. "N-Nothing." His breath hitched as his eyes met with Saeran's lidded ones. Fingers drummed on the fabric of Yoosung's jeans before retreating - the blonde held back a disappointed whine. The couple across from them looked blissfully unaware of what was going on just meters away. Marie somehow tore her eyes from her sickeningly loving boyfriend, "Yoosung- oh um. Your face is very... pink" "Oh! Uh! Yeah! I'm just... really hot." Yoosung's eyes darted to Saeran's, knowing what was coming, "I agree." Saeran uttered, leaning back and relaxing his shoulders. Saeyoung's eyes looked to Yoosung then back to Saeran before continuing his discussion "Uh- oh yeah! Saeran! Remember that time we-" the white haired boy looked simultaneously annoyed and glad that he was being included this time.

His replies were unenthusiastic but at least they were talking. Marie and Yoosung soon joined into the chatter, and their drinks came quickly after which were delicately placed in front of them by the same fancy-looking waiter, who suspiciously eyed Yoosung. The blush on his face was faded slightly but his ears were still a nice pink hue. Saeran loved how easily he was wound up. His hands snaked to tease Yoosung again, only to be met with the blonde's hand reaching out of intertwine their fingers. How bold. Saerans hand was pushed closer to him, their hands still connected but now rested on Saeran's thigh.

He was still talking to his twin as though nothing was happening, even as Yoosung's grip loosened from his.

Light feather touches brushed across Saeran's tight black jeans. His eyes focused intently on his brother, slightly distracted but speaking in a unwavering voice that easily masked what was going on under the table. Yoosung's fingertips hovered over Saeran's belt. He prayed that Marie and Saeyoung didn't hear the click as the metal was pried open and the leather belt was loosened. Saeran's intense and almost zoned out stare never shifted, his back hunched and arms crossed and resting on the table as the other boy's hand slipped into his trousers.

"Would you like any refills?" The waiter appeared almost out of nowhere beside the table. Yoosung stifled a shriek as Marie politely declined. Saeran coolly shifted his gaze to the waiter who was smiling sheepishly at him. "No thank you. We're fine. We're great. Aren't we Yoosung?" "Mmhm!" Yoosung nodded quickly, his lips disappeared into his mouth as though suppressing a scream.

After the waiter left, Saeran's arms unfolded as he reached for his fork, 'accidentally' elbowing Yoosung's drink off the table onto the blonde's jeans. "I'm so clumsy. What a mess. Let's go clean you up Yoosung." He said in a quick almost bland voice, maintaining eye contact the whole time. His icy mint eyes sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Before the other two could speak, Saeran led him to the other end of the dimly illuminated restaurant, candle lit tables surrounding them.

It was peaceful and warm here. Saeran effortlessly pushed the door to the bathroom open, leading Yoosung into one of the stalls.

"Your... your belt is still undone"

"I know."


End file.
